Increasingly, producers of consumer product dispensers, such as facial tissue cartons, are interested in alternative shapes besides the typical parallelepiped shapes generally offered. A parallelepiped (rectangular prism) can offer several advantages such as efficient packing of the product, efficient distribution of the product, and efficient board utilization to make the carton. However, consumers have grown accustomed to such shapes and there is little differentiation from one product to another. Graphical treatments can help, but the basic dispenser shapes are still largely the same for all manufacturers.
Alternatively shaped dispensers could offer an advantage in product differentiation. However, such shaped dispensers are typically not sized or shaped for efficient utilization of the standard shipping corrugate or box, and ultimately the pallet on which typical rectangular facial tissue dispensers are shipped for sale. This can significantly increase product distribution costs, which are passed on to customers, making potential alternative dispenser shapes more expensive for retailers and consumers alike and therefore potentially less desirable.
Therefore, a need exists for dispenser shapes that are significantly differentiated from the typical rectangular shape, yet, at the same time, can be fit together such that they can fill a standard shipping box with little or no waste, thereby minimizing distribution costs while providing unique, advantaged shapes and designs.